pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP187: A Real Rival Rouser!
is the 30th episode of Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors. Episode Plot Buizel attempts to free itself using SonicBoom, but Drapion gets its tail and cancels the move. Ash orders Buizel to inflate its sack around its neck, causing Buizel to get free and goes off by hitting Drapion using Water Gun. Drapion uses Toxic Spikes and when Buizel lands down, it gets affected by Toxic Spikes, allowing a clear hit from Drapion's Pin Missile. Buizel is defeated, while Brock believes Paul knew Buizel was going to escape. Ash calls Buizel back and sends Staraptor. Drapion uses Pin Missile, but Staraptor dodges and retaliates with Aerial Ace. Drapion gracefully dodges and binds Staraptor using its tail. Staraptor gets hit by Cross Poison and banged to the ground, causing even more damage via Toxic Spikes. Staraptor is defeated, so Ash calls him back and sends Torterra. Paul predicted he was going to use Torterra, as first, Torterra gets hit by Toxic Spikes. Team Rocket gets chills by even looking at Torterra getting poisoned by Toxic Spikes. Brock knows that having a Poison-type Pokémon Ash would negate the effects of Toxic Spikes. Drapion uses Cross Poison, but gets repelled by Energy Ball, then follows with Leaf Storm. Drapion uses Pin Missile to counter and an collision is made. Torterra uses Rock Climb, but once again, Drapion binds Torterra. Torterra rolls down as he got hit by Poison Fang. Still, Torterra heals himself using Synthesis. Drapion uses Pin Missile and defeats Torterra. Dawn feels as Paul waited for Torterra to recover, which Brock confirms,as he broke Ash's confidence as well. Paul asks if he got Gliscor, which Ash confirms. Paul reveals to him he discovered how he battles by having Gastrodon and Aggron and now can predict his moves. Ash smiles to this and responds that there is nobody like Paul and tells he will win, to which Paul responds it will be the other way around. Ash sends Gliscor and Paul Ninjask. Ninjask uses Agility to boost its speed, while Gliscor uses Stone Edge on a rapid fire, but Ninjask is too fast. Ninjask uses Fury Cutter and hits Gliscor. Gliscor attempts to bite it using Fire Fang, but Ninjask uses Fury Cutter to hit it on the ground and it takes even more damage from Toxic Spikes. Ash calls it back and sends Infernape, but it takes damage from Toxic Spikes. Ash knows he has to get rid of Toxic Spikes and has an idea to do it. Infernape digs and then uses Flare Blitz. While Ninjask gets hit a bit, the field is no longer under the effect of Toxic Spikes. Paul admits that was clever, but orders Ninjask to use Giga Drain, but Ash and Paul spot that Ninjask is not as fast as it was before. Ninjask absorbs some of Infernape's health, but Infernape defeats it using Mach Punch. Ash calls Infernape back and sends Pikachu against Paul's Froslass. Froslass uses Hail and disappears and appears before Pikachu in the mist, as she has Snow Cloak, which causes this to happen. Pikachu gets hit by Froslass and retaliates with Thunderbolt, but he fails to hit Froslass. Froslass uses Ice Shard and hits Pikachu, while Froslass continues to taunt him. Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, but misses Froslass. Froslass goes to defeat him using Ice Shard, but Pikachu bounces off using Iron Tail and knocks her out. The Hail wears off, while Paul smiles about this. Froslass uses Ice Beam, causing Pikachu to be frozen. Froslass prepares to use Ice Shard, but gets defeated, as Pikachu used Volt Tackle to free himself and hit her. Dawn and Barry are excited and pleased Ash is winning, but Brock worries Ash is in disadvantage, as all his Pokémon took damage and Paul has not shown his final Pokémon. Team Rocket is exhausted by all this action and Jessie drinks some juice, but realizes that she has to sell the drinks, not drink them herself. Paul calls his Froslass and Ash his Pikachu. Paul sends Drapion and Ash his Gliscor. Ash believes that Gliscor can prevent Drapion from making attacks that can stop his Pokémon from attacking. Draipon uses Pin Missile, but Gliscor evades. Gliscor uses Stone Edge, but Drapion uses Cross Poison to negate the attack. Gliscor uses Giga Impact and hides itself in the smoke caused by the previous collision. Drapion goes to use Poison Fang, but Gliscor hits it using Giga Impact and disappears, while Gliscor spins in the air. Brock, Barry and Dawn see that Gliscor's experience at the Air Battle Master paid off, as it can move faster and is harder to get hit by Drapion's moves. Paul confesses that Stone Edge got his attention, but orders Drapion to use Pin Missile, while Gliscor evades and uses X-Scissor, gracefully dodging the missiles. Trivia *Music from Pokémon Heroes, Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, and Arceus and the Jewel of Life is played during the episode. *This episode marks the first time Pikachu manages to defeat one of Paul's Pokémon. *The effect of Toxic Spikes is shown differently in this episode to how it works in the games. While in the games Toxic Spikes will poison any Pokémon sent into battle (with the exception of Flying, Steel, Poison type, and Levitating Pokémon), in this episode it is shown to poison any Pokémon that touches the ground affected by Toxic Spikes regardless of type except for Poison-type Pokémon, as Brock mentioned that Ash needed one because they are immune to the effect. *This episode shows that Toxic Spikes could be removed without the aid of Rapid Spin or Defog. With some improvisation, Infernape incinerated the field with Flare Blitz while underground, once again ignoring game mechanics and effectively removing its effect. *A portion of the dub title is likely a play on "rabble rouser". Mistakes *When Staraptor is knocked out, Drapion is shown as being between Staraptor and Ash. However, when Ash returns Staraptor immediately after, Drapion is not in between them. Gallery The Toxic Spikes fall on the field DP187 2.jpg Buizel gets affected by Toxic Spikes DP187 3.jpg Drapion binded Staraptor DP187 4.jpg Torterra hits Drapion via Leaf Storm DP187 5.jpg Infernape heatens the field up DP187 6.jpg Ninjask's using Giga Drain on Infernape DP187 7.jpg Infernape punches Ninjask away DP187 8.jpg Pikachu uses Volt Tackle against Froslass DP187 9.jpg Gliscor swoops down to damage Drapion }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Paul Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes featuring Champions